As well known in the art, a gateway apparatus in a ship supports management and monitoring of devices in the ship, thereby improving stability of navigation and minimizing navigational errors.
In recent, gateway apparatuses in ships are being developed to operate in a wide area network based on, e.g., a fieldbus protocol and Ethernet protocol, while conventional gateway apparatuses in ships work in a local area network. Further, gateway apparatuses in ships are being developed to integratedly manage devices in a ship which have operated individually.
However, conventional gateway apparatuses in ships have a drawback in that data generated in a device is unnecessarily delivered to other devices or excessive traffic generation in a device causes performance degradation of other devices.
Further, delivery of important data to unapproved devices or users in conventional gateway apparatuses in ships exposes devices in a ship to dangers, e.g., access and control by an unapproved user.